<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat Who Wants To Fly by Chris4Cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968024">The Cat Who Wants To Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris4Cats/pseuds/Chris4Cats'>Chris4Cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cats With Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Wings, Cats, M/M, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris4Cats/pseuds/Chris4Cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya lives in the undergrown with the other cats. he has one goal to fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cats With Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat Who Wants To Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been trying to thank for the name of where the cats live, for now, I call it the underground but this place is their home serially they would call it something more affectionate.<br/>if you guys have any idea's for a name let me know pls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nishinoya was standing on a perch high up in the underground ready to take flight. Nishinoya is </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a young Singapura with an ivory color coat with a small but muscular body. He had his black wings spread ready to take off and show the world of the underground he can fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped everything he learned in flight class will be for this moment wings out. Head straight. Paws forward. The Singapura started flapping as hard as he could. He was smiling wide with expectation then he started falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile turned into a frown as he notest his predicament; his wings started flapping sporadically; he closed his eyes hoping to land on his feet; he waited for impact and pain but it never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped falling, Noya hoped his wing grew in size and is slowly gliding him down and maybe he can be useful. Help collect food and resources with the other cats, as he opened his eyes slowly he was not flying he was being carried to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was being carried by his scruff. The Singapura looked up at the cat that was carrying him as a brown tabby Maine coon Noya felt the force of the wind and air under his big black wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They landed and Noya turned to the Maine cool angrily “Asahi were you watching me again” there was a growl in his voice as he said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi opened his wing as a way to protect himself from the small cat's wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Maine Coon turned to him and said “I’m just worried about you” the Maine Coon said shyly  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean Jumping off a perch every day how could I not be worried”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya, still angry, said “ how am I ever going to fly if I don’t stretching my wings” the small cat opened his wing with pride “you get to go outside every day finding resources while I stay here and keep guard of the pregnant Queens. I want to fly Asahi” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Singapura looked at him with determination and in his eyes, he really wanted to fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya are you ok,” a new voice said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small orange tabby flew torded them. It was Hinata</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Singapura calmed down after he heard  Hinata's voice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hinata how are you doing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata is new to the underground Kageyama brought him here a week ago. I'm in charge of teaching him the ropes and how he can help when finding resources</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to talk to Asahi anymore I turned to leave “come on Hinata I need to show you where the hospital and the medical wing is”  they walked towards a dim tunnel </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya wait” Asaki called but he kept walking </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in the tunnel for a moment Hinata turned to the Singapura and said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya I know this might be rude to ask but what can’t you fly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to Hinata with a frown but said “the Singapura breed tended to have a smaller wingspan in fact, not a lot of are Singapura can fly, because of that we are often assigned guard duties, well that and my parent's overprotectiveness I was the only survivor of a litter of ten”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked at me shocked “you have nine brothers a sister”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“they died in my mother womb I never met them” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As they approached the medical wing Nishinoya and Hinata could see bandages and notest the smell of medicine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every so often we get a cat with a broken wing and open wounds would come here the medical cats were very important to keep us going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata this is the medical wing this is were sick or injured cats go to get healed”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you showed me the medical wing yesterday”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya was shocked maybe Hinata has got him in the act </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya why are you avoiding Asahi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Singapura sighed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi has been babying me ever since we were kittens. My parents and his parents introduced us and because of that I don’t know if he sticks around because he wants to or his parents told him to”.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nishinoya” the Maine Coon Asahi appeared out of breath a brazeled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Singapura looked at Asahi around “ where you watch me again come on Asahi I just want to fly why can’t you see that” Noya tried to run but Asahi caught him by the scruff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata can you leave us for a moment,” the Maine Coon asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange tabby walked out as fast as possible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi stop doing what my parents tell you I don’t need your protection” Noya hissed out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” the Maine Coon did not back down which is a rare sight if you knew him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you keep watching me fail? You know I will fall so why do you sit there and watch just so you can laugh at my humiliation”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not it,” Asaki said calmly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why?” The Singapura said with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Because your determination is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” the Maine Coon said with passion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Noya starred at Asahi teary-eyed and surprise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi continued “every day when you are about fly I can’t help but look up and watch your eyes and smile  and the strong flap of your wings is beautiful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya just stared just shocked at the confession</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” the Maine Coon said with confidence     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya just stared still in shock, an imaginary blush forming on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi looked at Noya with a strong confident look</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will fly someday Noya I know you will”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Singapura looked up at the Maine Coon. This was the first time I had heard that phrase like that it was always ‘maybe’ or ‘probably’ never ‘will’. Noya felt like crying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Maine Coon walked up to Noya and wrapt his wing around him  and rubbed against him Noya lead into the warmth Happy about what Asahi said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for caring about me Asahi” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will fly,” the Maine Coon said again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cat Fact: the Singapura is the smallest of the domestic cat breeds, while the Maine Coon is the largest of the domestic cat breeds. </p><p>Thank You for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>